


The Artful Sins of Alex Smith

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kissing, Cute, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, smornby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith tries to persuade his best friend Ross into going to the self acclaimed 'biggest party of the year' being hosted by a senior on the campus.<br/>It being titled that, Ross immediately doesn't want to go but, with persuasion and some annoyance, he ends up going along.<br/>Drinking starts and things happen.</p>
<p>Will he regret going or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> summaries are lame and i have no idea what to do 
> 
> if you have any prompts, hmu at alsmiffi.tumblr.com!

“I’m not going to that party” Ross said, rolling his eyes as he walked through the hallways, Smith by his side.  
“Why not!? Come on. Even that kid who sits in the back of Graphics who speaks to nobody is going! If we don’t go, we’d be so uncool” Smith replied, huffing loudly as Ross gave one look at Smith and walked through the door into their English lecture.  
People were still bustling around as they entered the room, all finding seats, taking out laptops and settling down. 

Ross made his way through the crowd to his usual seat, Smith following close behind. Trott was already sitting down, looking up as the other two filed in beside him.  
“You two are late today” He remarked, raising a brow before turning his concentration to his laptop, entering his password.  
“Mhm. Smith kept on talking about this ‘killer cool party’ that he wants me to go to” Ross said, turning slightly to Trott as he spoke.  
“Oh yeah, I’m going. Smith, if you want, I’ll go with you” Trott replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.  
Smith grinned as Ross frowned, looking over Trotts head to Smith, who seemed to be flipping him off.  
“I thought you would’ve been studying?” Ross asked, leaning down to unpack his own laptop and notes.  
“As if, this is meant to be one of the biggest parties to date. You think I’d miss out on that?” Trott laughed slightly as he spoke, looking over to Ross and back to his screen. Ross was about to reply when Smith butted in.  
“Seeing as Trotts going, can you at least turn up for a bit?” Smith trailed off at the end as the lecturer began to speak at the front of the room.  
“We’ll see” Ross said after awhile, smirking a little as Smith rolled his eyes and huffed again. During the lecture, Smith kept on looking over to Ross, hoping to catch his attention. Ross, obviously, knew what he was trying to do and kept his focus on his laptop screen, lifting a middle finger to the other, hearing an audible sigh. 

The lecture soon ended, leaving them to go on to their next lecture or class. Trott left early to catch the start of another lecture, leaving the other two to break on their own. “Outside?” Smith asked, earning a nod from Ross as they walked to the main doors leading outside.  
They found their spot, right under one of the oak trees surrounding the outside of the university.

“So” Ross began speaking as they sat down, resting against the trunk of the tree, leaves falling above them in the autumnal breeze.  
Smith looked over to the other, raising an eyebrow.  
“So, what?” He asked, taking a note pad from his backpack, relaxing back against the tree, the book on his lap.  
“This party…when is it?” Ross asked, trying not to make a big deal out of it. It wasn’t that he was against parties, it was more the fact that he’d never really liked them. He enjoyed drinking and enjoyed company but with masses of people? From uni? He’d rather not but, Smith seemed to be desperate for him to go.  
“It may or may not be tomorrow…it’s tomorrow” Smith replied, smiling a little as he looked over, trying to hide his excitement.  
Smith loved parties. He /loved/ them. It was socialising and drinking with friends, what’s wrong with that?  
“Tomorrow? I thought it’d at least be a week away!” Ross exclaimed, his eyes widening at the fact.  
“Yeah well, I asked you last week! If you’d said yes then, then it would’ve been a week away” Smith grinned, sticking his tongue out as Ross glared playfully at him.  
“Oh fuck off” Ross said, pushing the others side in a playful manner before propping himself back up on the tree.  
This left them in a comfortable silence, Smith writing in his notebook and Ross just leaning against the tree, the sounds of other students sounding so far away.

“So you’ll come to the party then?” Smith asked as he closed the notebook, tilting his head slightly to look over at Ross.  
Smith smiled a little as he looked over to Ross, more specifically the way his lips parted slightly and moved as he spoke.  
“Hm, I guess” The other said, smiling as he stretched a little, opening his eyes to check his watch.  
“Hey it’s nearly quarter past, we could just head back to our halls now? I’m pretty sure we have no other lectures” Ross said as he began to stand up, dusting off some of the leaves that’d attached themselves to his hoodie.  
“No can do, I have Music Tech to get to” Smith replied as he stood up, picking up his backpack and running a hand through his hair as they both started to walk back to the main building.  
“I’ll see you later then?” Ross asked as they stood outside of the main doors. Smith nodded before turning away, back through the doors, looking around to see Ross walking off in the other direction.

Smith walked down the hallways to his class, walking into the classroom unnoticed and slipped into his seat at the back, keeping his head down as he pulled out his notebook out again.  
His notebook was filled with all sorts of things. It was pretty important, it was full of lyrics, ideas, entries, thoughts, everything. He turned to the back page, returning to some previously written lyrics. This class was more a ‘do it yourself’ rather than a ‘listen to a lecturer’ lesson, leaving the students to their own devices.

The lesson passed by quickly, seeing as Smith left early. It was a Friday anyway, he wanted to get back. He left the classroom quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Ross.

‘Hey, I’m walking back now. Want me to get anything?’

He kept his phone in his hand as he walked, looking at the building as he walked through to the outside. He pushed open the doors, stepping outside. He pulled his coat around himself. Fucking autumn.  
His phone buzzed in his hand, he read the text on the screen.

‘Don’t think we need anything, come back asap though, grand designs is on x’

Ross always added ‘x’s’ at the end of his texts. It was a habit of his.  
Smith smiled anyway, putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked onwards, slipping into one of the walkways down the side of the uni.  
He looked up, looking at the line of coffee shops in front of him, he dropped by one of his favourites.

He went to the end of the queue, looking up at the menu as he did. The aroma of coffee filled his nose as he waited, looking around at all the people sitting on the brown leather seats, laptops and phones in front of them.  
He was pulled back into the present time by the barista, looking at him.  
“Oh, hey Smith. The usual? Want Ross’s too?” The barista, who’s name was Sam, said, looking at the other.  
“Well woulda’ look at that. Sam Strippin’ finally the epitome of a hipster” Smith paused to laugh at his own joke before nodding.  
“Yeah, thanks. How’ve you been?” He asked, smiling as Sam made the coffee behind the counter.  
“It’s me, the biggest hipster around. Literally. And yeah, I’ve been good! How’re your courses going?” Sam asked as he watched the coffee machine in front of him before pouring the coffee and sorting out the cash register.  
“Mhm, they’re fine. You going to Lew’s party tomorrow?” Smith replied, looking down in his wallet and handing over the money.  
“Hah, yeah, course. Who isn’t? Trott and Ross coming with you?” The other said, handing over the two coffees.  
“Yeah, I persuaded Ross – finally. Anyway, I gotta go, text me later? Either way, I’ll see you tomorrow” Smith replied, smiling sweetly before taking three sticks of sugar with him. He walked towards the door, leaning against it to push it open.  
The cold air flooded into the coffee shop as Smith exited, making his cheeks flush slightly in the cold.

Smith headed back to his halls which weren’t too far away.  
He ascended the stairs to the second floor, walking down the hall way to number 16.  
He knocked with his elbow as his hands were full with the coffee cups.  
“Who is it?” He heard from inside.  
“Who do you think, dumbass” Smith replied, waiting for the other to open the door. As Ross opened the door, he smiled happily.  
“I thought I’d bring coffee” Smith said sweetly as he noticed Ross’s smile, handing over his coffee and the three sugars.  
Ross let him in to his room, moving back to his bed, laptop resting on the duvet.

Ross’s room had dark blue walls which were littered with posters from Star Wars, The Legend of Zelda and Pokemon as well as a cork bored in the middle of the largest wall which was full of polaroids, pictures, print outs, receipts and any small note that he’d collected over his time at uni so far.  
He had a desk as well, with books building up on the right side as well as a photo frame with himself and Smith standing outside of uni on their first day, taken by Ross’s parent of course.

Smith laughed a little as he dropped his backpack down by the end of the bed, walking around to sit on the end of the bed with coffee in his hand.  
“Yet another Grand Designs marathon, season 6 now? Then Parks and Rec after?” Smith asked as he leant against the wall, taking a sip from his coffee, pulling a face as he did.  
“I forgot the sugar” Smith said in disgust as he fished around in his pocket for the sugar.  
He pulled it out, tearing the top of the paper and taking the lid off of the coffee, tipping the sugar in.  
“You always forget that, dickhead” Ross replied, looking over and grinning before focusing back on the screen, loading up Grand Designs.  
“Whatever” Smith brushed it off, laughing slightly as he added the sugar, sat back and looked at the screen.  
“See, I never forget sugar” Ross smiled as he shook the empty packets of sugar about.  
Smith rolled his eyes, groaning loudly.  
“Just press play, oooh my god” He laughed, leaning over to press play, his hand being swatted away by Ross’s.  
“Hands off!” Ross pushing the others hand away.  
Smith blushed lightly before before shaking his head slightly, the intro to Grand Designs beginning to play. 

He was a fucking idiot. A fucking idiot with a huge, huge crush.


	2. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if this is kinda filler-y  
> you gotta have build up, yknow?  
> enjoy!!  
> (thank you to sonicadventurexd.tumblr.com for proof reading again!)

"You promise you’ll come tomorrow?” Smith asked as he stood up as he stretched his arms above his head, hitting the lampshade with his hands. He leant down to pick up his back pack at the end of Ross’s bed before walking towards the door.  
“You mean tonight? And I’ll think about it.” Ross replied, smiling at Smith as he rolled his eyes, his hand on the door handle.  
“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be around sometime in the morning then.” Smith said as he opened the door, stepping outside.  
“You mean later, it’s 12:05 am, technically it is morning.” Ross said, as a matter of a fact.  
“Oh my _god_ , you’re such an ass!” Smith groaned before flipping the other off and walking down the hall to his room.

Ross closed the door behind Smith, rubbing his eyes as he walked back to his bed, landing face first into the pillow. He let out a sigh before turning over, grabbing his phone.  
A text from Trott came up on the screen as he pressed the home button. Ross swiped left, unlocking his phone and reading the text.

‘How’d your little date go? ;)’ 

Ross made a huffing noise as he tapped out a reply.

‘Haha, very funny Trott. _Eat shit._ ’ 

He pressed send, putting his phone on charge and letting it fall down by the side of his bed.

Date? It was _not_ a date! Smith didn’t think It was a date? Did he?

Ross rubbed his forehead before running his hand through his hair.  
He shook his head as he reached up to turn off the lamp on his window sill.  
It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before he lifted the covers behind pulling them over himself, turning to face the wall.  
The only sounds he could hear were drunk student’s way off in the distance outside and his own breathing.  
He liked it when it was like this, just himself and his thoughts.

Why did Trott say it was a date? Him and Smith had been doing this for ages. It wasn’t as if it was any different.  
He’d speak with Smith about it when he saw the other tomorrow.

-

Smith lowered his hand as he heard the others door shut from down the hall. He reached in his pocket for his key to his room.  
He fished it out, unlocking the door and walking in, shivering at the temperature change from the hall to his room.  
Smiths room was pretty much the same size as Ross’s except his walls were just a plain white rather than the bold of navy blue.  
He had white shelves lining his walls and a small desk in the corner. He had a string of polaroids hanging above him across the ceiling. Posters of various bands such as Bombay Bicycle Club and Mumford and Sons plastered the walls as well as various flyers and leaflets from gigs.  
He hung his jacket and backpack on the peg behind his door before toeing his shoes off.

He felt for his phone in his pocket before pulling it out, swiping left and immediately going to text Trott.

‘Mate, it’s getting worse’

‘What is?’

‘Y’know, the situation??? I just had a 5 hour Grand Designs marathon with him’

‘Oh, you mean your _hugely_ obvious crush?’

Smith let out a long groan as he sat down heavily on his desk chair, spinning around slightly, letting his legs hit the desk.  
He reached for the bottle of water on his desk, taking a gulp before replying.

‘It’s not that obvious but yeah’

‘It really fucking is mate, I mean, it might just be me but I can literally see your cheeks blush whenever he just looks at you. You either have a weird condition or you can’t hide the fact you like him’

Smith didn’t reply, instead he turned to his bed, changing into his pyjamas and slipping into bed, the light from one of the streetlamps outside illuminating his room.  
“I’m so fucked.” He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes.

Smith woke up later on, around 11 am, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He stretched, yawning as he did.  
He turned slightly, the pads of his feed hitting the carpeted floor as he stood up, walking to the bathroom.  
He switched the light on, stepping inside the small bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
Smith rubbed his eyes again as he ran his hand through his auburn hair a couple of times, trying to make himself look a little more presentable. He grabbed his can of deodorant and sprayed himself before exiting the bathroom.  
He changed into a plain t-shirt and jeans before tugging on his shoes, throwing his jacket over one shoulder and leaving his room.

He walked down a few doors to Ross’s room, knocking on it loudly.  
Ross opened the door, his hair still unstyled and his whole being still not entirely awake.  
“Morning, sleepy head.” Smith said as Ross yawned, inviting him in.  
Smith shook his head, tilting his head in the direction of the stairwell.  
“We’re going out; remember we have a party tonight.” He grinned as Ross made a dissatisfied noise before shutting the door and reappearing moments later with his jacket and scarf.  
“It’s September.” Smith said, gesturing towards the scarf as Ross locked his door and joined Smith in heading towards the stairwell.  
“Yeah, and what? It’s cold.” Ross replied as he playfully pushed the other, jogging down the stairs next to Smith.

They headed out the main halls, the cold breeze hitting them as Smith pushed the door open, holding it open for Ross who ducked under his arm to get through.  
They both walked down the pavement, stepping on the brown leaves which had gathered on the side of the walkway.  
The sky was grey above them, the sound of cars on the main road filling the quiet void between them.  
Ross dug his hands into his pockets, dipping his chin under his scarf.  
“It’s really fucking cold.” Smith mumbled, a lilt of laughter coming from the other.  
“Should’ve brought a scarf.” Ross replied, unraveling one end of the scarf and handing it to the other.  
Smith blushed slightly, taking the end of the scarf from Ross’s hands and draping it around his own neck.  
They kept on walking, over the bowling green and past the rows of houses. Giant oak trees lined the pavement, their leaves dusted the ground. Laughter filled the air from an open window, along with the smell of baked bread from the bakery across the road.  
Smith didn't know how to react to the 'scarf sharing', as dumb as it sounded. Ross was giving him mixed messages and he wasn't sure if it was accidental or not.

They walked into the town nearest the campus, walking into the big supermarket which catered for the surrounding area.  
“So, what’re we drinking tonight?” Ross asked as he looked at the concentration on Smiths face as they walked down the drinks aisles.  
“Hm..I don’t know.” He dragged out his words as he squinted at the price.  
“Vodka or cider?” Smith asked as he looked at the other who was carrying the basket. Other students who were on the same campus, presumably stocking up for the party.  
“Oh come _on_ , we aren’t 13, just get a bottle of vodka.” Ross replied with a smirk. He knew his drinks and he wasn’t going to go lightly.  
Smith let out a series of ‘ay!’ as he put two bottles of vodka in the basket and two bottles of coke. Smith managed to add in a bottle of honey whiskey, which Ross wasn't a fan of but apparently Smith liked whiskey.  
“Or three.” Ross said as he saw the two bottles in the basket, raising an eyebrow at Smith who just grinned.  
Ross liked to see Smith so…excited? He was never really this jumpy but, he just guessed it was down to the party that was coming up.  
They walked down the aisle, still sharing a scarf, which was proving difficult to walk around with but still, they managed it.  
Passing the different aisle, full of cat food to toilet roll, they headed towards the check outs. Smith took a quick diversion to grab a packet of crisps before back on route to the tills.  
They laughed as they walked, both feeling the excitement of a party on the horizon. Parties, as strange as it may sound, weren't that common on campus as they used to be, so any chance for sociably drinking was a chance to be taken.

It seemed like they'd been walking for a while, apparently shops like to make aisle 32, the drinks aisle, the furthest away from any human check out person.  
"We've been walking for ages, why do Tescos do this? All we wanted were drinks." Smith muttered under his breath as Ross chuckled beside him, smiling sweetly as he patted Smiths shoulder.  
"Don't complain, you're so fussy." Ross replied to the others mumbles, resting his head on his shoulder momentarily. 

" _Awh. Sweet._ Glad to see you persuaded him." A snarky sounding voice came from behind both of them, making Ross jump away from Smiths shoulder, the scarf tightening against their necks as he did.  
Smith unraveled himself, rubbing his neck slightly, scowling at the person the voice connected to, Ross doing the same as embarrassed blush spread across both of their cheeks. 


	3. Iced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone!!! something happened with the copying of the text and it didn't copy correctly (my bad - it was coming out fine on my end, that's the Internet for you, huh) anyway, I hope this one works! if it doesn't, tell me in the comments or on my tumblr (alspooky) ASAP so I can edit it!!

Laughter came from the voice in question as the glares of the others softened. Trott was standing there, his girlfriend Katie next to him who was giggling at the boys reactions.  
Katie held a basket in his hand, alcohol reaching the brim of the metal basket.  
"No need to fucking scare us like that! Jeeze" Smith shook his head while laughing, blush still dappling his cheeks.  
Ross stood next to him, winding the scarf around his hands awkwardly.  
"Just wanted a joke around, that's all mate. I see you two are getting ready for tonight" Trott replied, signalling towards the basket.  
"Have fun nursing that sweet, sweet hang over tomorrow" He added, noticing the amount of vodka they had.  
"Trott, we here all know you're the biggest lightweight around. Katie, at all costs, don't let him get to this vodka." Ross chimed in, looking at Katie who nodded.  
"I'll make sure of it, Ross!" She replied, smiling as Trott huffed beside her.  
She squeezed Trotts hand a little, making him look at her before blushing lightly.  
Smith smirked before looking at Ross who raised his eyebrows.  
"Anyway, we've gotta pay, we'll catch you later? Text me whenever or just meet me at the party?" Smith asked as Trott looked up, nodding as he lifted two fingers to his forehead, saluting the other off, Smith returning the gesture as both pairs walked off in different directions.  
"You guys are so lame" Ross looked to Smith and grinned as the other tried to hide his smile. They went ahead and paid, walking back out of the store they were in. 

The absence of heat from the shop hit them as Smith looked at Ross as he tied the scarf around his neck again. Ross looked over, pausing before giving half of it to Smith again. "You're bringing your own scarf next time" Ross sighed contently as he walked next to Smith down the pavement again.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever" Smith pulled out his phone to check the time before slipping it back in his pocket, pulling his jacket around him a little more.  
"We have about an hour until it starts? Arrive early or fashionably late?" Smith asked after a momentary pause of trying to sort out the zip on his coat.  
Ross paused for a moment, looking at Smiths face as he smiled, looking at the freckles that were dashed across his nose and the familiar ginger stubble.  
He shook his head quickly as he stepped back, coughing awkwardly and started to walk again.  
Smith raised an eyebrow before running to catch him back up, shrugging his shoulders. Smith didn't question it as they walked back to the halls to get changed. They walked up the stairs, talking about the party before splitting off to their separate rooms.  
"Sam said he'd pick us up? Like, in 10 minutes so, looks like we’ll be fashionably on time" Smith called out of his door as Ross made a noise of acknowledgement as he unlocked his door and walked inside.  
Ross pulled his scarf off, hanging it over the end of his bed before opening his chest of drawers, sifting through multiple shirts before settling on a Legend Of Zelda tee. He took his jacket off before switching tshirts. He left his scarf behind this time as he grabbed his jacket and his room key before leaving again, locking the door behind him. He walked down the carpeted hall to Smiths door, knocking lightly.  
"Smith you ready, mate?" Ross called through the door, the faint noises of drawers being frantically opened then closed could be heard. Ross waited outside the door, checking his phone as Smith finally emerged, looking flustered as he straightened himself out.  
He was wearing his all time favourite tee, a maroon shirt with a cat swearing at you from the top pocket.

"Mmkay, Sam texted me, he's outside” Smith grinned as he tapped the others nose, the bottles of alcohol hidden away in a bag under his jacket.  
“Randy says hi” Smith added quickly as he locked his dorm door and walked beside Ross down the stairs.  
“Stop referring to your pocket cat as Randy, you’re so fucking lame” Ross shook his head as he smiled in defeat.  
“Randy is my best friend, he’s always there for me” Smith said, tapping his pocket.  
“Right by my heart” He added, biting his lip as he tried to hide a fit of giggles. 

They walked down the stairwell again, the bottles of alcohol clinking together under his jacket. They made it to the front door before both stepping out into car park which was located out front, seeing Sam’s car already parked, loud music coming from the vehicle. 

Sam looked out of the driver’s window, a huge grin on his face.  
“LADS!” He shouted as the others approached, Sams friend Benji looking over from the front passenger seat. Smith smirked a little as he saw Sam being so excitable, holding the door open for Ross who ducked under Smiths arm and into the back seats.  
“Everything alright mate, you seem a little hyper” Smith raised his brow as Sam looked around, doing an ‘okay’ sign before looking over at Benji who simply shook his head and rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his face.  
They both buckled their seatbelts up as Sam pulled out of the car park and on to the road ahead.  
The journey didn’t take that long as every complex was quite close together. Xeph, who was hosting the party, said his parents were out of town, meaning he had the family house to himself which, obviously called for a party.  
Seeing as there hadn’t been a party for a good couple of months, everyone was dying for some sort of drunken socialisation.

Smith was surprised that Benji was with Sam, mostly because Benji wasn’t really the talkative type, apparently though, according to Sam, he was adorable when he was drunk. Kinda chatty, always smiling.  
Smith shook his head slightly, clicking back into reality as Ross poked his side.  
“Smith, you’ve been staring out the window for the last few minutes, we’re here, get out” Ross raised his brow as Smith laughed awkwardly, glancing at the other two in the front who had turned round. Sam and Benji both hopped out, followed by the two in the back.  
As Smith stepped out, he was bombarded by a hug as Trott ran up to him.  
Smith was knocked back a little as he looked around, seeing Katie a few steps behind.  
“Don’t tell me he’s already drunk” Smith asked, hugging the smaller one as he spoke.  
“I don’t know how he did it” Katie said, laughing while she shook her head. Drunken rambles came from Trott as he looked up, Smith taking him back over to Katie.  
“You’re my” Trott began to speak, gripping onto the others shirt a little.  
“My bestest friend” He continued, a grin appearing on his cheeks as he looked up at Smith, his eyes heavy-lidded.  
Smith pryed him from his shirt, pushing him a little back to Katies direction.  
“I know, Trott” Smith replied before looking over to Katie who had him in her arms.  
“Come hang with us later? I heard Strippins going to try and get a drinking game going? I’d advise you get our dear friend Trott here some water, asap” He smiled sincerely as Katie nodded, starting to walk back with Trott into the house.

Smith turned to Ross who was standing beside him, looking at the other two leave.  
“He’s such a lightweight” Ross announced as he shook his head in disbelief.  
“Tell me about it, god how long has he been here? 5 minutes probably” Smith replied as he started to walk inside.  
Ross followed quickly, looking at the people around hanging around outside.  
The interior was nice, it was a beige and dark brown combo. Much like something you’d see out of any American teen chick flick movie, Project X kinda scenario except with less people jumping off roofs. The music, as a norm at all parties, was incredibly loud. Loud enough to have to shout to hear anything.

Once they made it inside, they found a spot on the couch, both sitting on the edge as Smith pulled out one of the bottles of vodkas.  
“Celebratory shot, for actually getting here and not dying while in the hands of Strippin” Smith said loudly, above said music, taking a swig from the bottle and scrunching up his face involuntarily, sneezing a little as a reaction.  
Ross couldn’t help but grin at the sight before doing the same, trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he drank.  
“Try hard” Smith teased the other and Ross flipped him off.  
They sat on the couch for a while, grabbing one of the cups from one of the many side tables and mixing their drinks. Both of them soon became tipsy, very, very tipsy.

“A-And then. No, I can’t” Smith tried to speak through a series of giggles, his hand on Ross’s shoulder as the other laughed with him. Smith was trying to tell Ross about the ‘hilarious’ time he’d had with someone a few weeks ago, that person being Ross, but was cut off by loud shouting from across the room. They both looked up from the couch they were on, over to the staircase as they heard their names.  
“Ross, Smith, get over here” Sam looked over to them, waving for them to come over.  
They both stood up, taking another drink from their cups before stumbling in Sams general direction.  
“We’re about to start some drinking games? Want to join in?” Sam slurred slightly as he held onto the bannister rail.  
Smith looked over to Ross who shrugged his shoulders, still laughing a little, holding onto Smiths forearm to stop him swaying a little.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Smith smiled, drunkenly.


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, i have like no excuse ive just had a lot of college work - sorry! (also summaries suck)
> 
> // as of the 22nd till the 26th ill be at london comic con and away for two more days after that! ill try my best to get a chapter up during then!

Sam grinned enthusiastically as he lead the other two away from the stairwell and into one of the side rooms. There was already a group gathering round, sitting in a circle of sorts. Sam staggered his way back down next to Benji who was laughing with a few of the others.  
Ross looked at Smith before pointing at a space next to Lewis. Ross made his way over to the space, stumbling slightly as he sat down, looking up for Smith who was following close behind.  
“Hey! I didn’t think you’d...you’d make it!” Lewis slurred loudly over the music, giving them both a wink as Hannah, his long-term girlfriend, sat beside him, raising an eyebrow. She lifted the bottle of what seemed to be Jägermeister to her lips, passing it to Lewis who gratefully took a swig from the bottle.  
Smith grinned as Lewis shook the bottle in his general direction, taking it from the others hands without any trouble.  
“As if...I’d miss this” Smith smirked as he tasted the drink, pulling a face as the liquorice tasting alcohol hit his tongue. He shook his head quickly, as if trying to shake away the disgusting taste before handing the bottle back over to Lewis who put his hands up.  
“I don't want it, give it to Ross?” Lewis asked, looking behind Smith to Ross who was obviously waiting on the drink.  
Smith shrugged his shoulders as he turned around a little, handing the bottle to Ross who eagerly drank from the bottle, draining away at least half of its contents. Smith raised his eyebrow in confusion as Ross endured a series of sneezes after swallowing.  
“Too much?” Smith looked at Ross with a grin on his face as the other scoffed, shaking his head.  
“Fuck off” Ross replied before looking up at Sam who had made his way to the middle and stood up.

“Right, ladies and gents...and all things inbetween, who’s up for...truth or dare?” A chorus of drunken cheers came from around the circle as the idea was acknowledged. Sam made his way back down next to Benji, holding onto the others pinky finger as their hands lay next together on the floor. He paused momentarily before looking up at the circle, scanning the faces with bleary eyes.  
“Lewis, truth or dare?” He began to speak, the others leaning in slightly with anticipation.  
Lewis looked over, frowning before speaking.  
“Truth”  
“Fine, Lewis, say your honest opinion on Kim” Sam grinned, looking over to the now uncomfortable Lewis.  
His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Hannah before looking at Kim.  
“Uh” He smiled nervously before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“You’re really nice?” He said, a questioning tone to his voice.  
Trott rolled his eyes from the other side of the circle.  
“Just say the damn truth...Lewis” He called over, Lewis taking a sip of whatever drink was next to him.  
“Fine, fine. I guess, Kim, I find you kinda...annoying-” A series of ‘oohs’ came from the circle.  
“I really like you though! You’re a great person I swear I just- Sorry. I can’t stand you sometimes” He trailed off at the end, sitting back a little as Kim glared at Lewis, lifting her cup to her lips.

There was a little tension in the circle, probably a bad first dare on Sams half. Either way, Lewis pondered on the person he should choose next.  
“Trott” He said loudly, everyone in the circle looking over to Trott.  
“Truth or dare?” Lewis asked, a mischievous look to his drunken stare.  
“Dare” Trott replied, as confident as he could, looking around before focusing back on Lewis.  
“I dare you to...go round and kiss the cheeks of every person you’ve had a crush on” Lewis grinned, whispers of ‘oh shit’ went around.  
Trott rolled his eyes, standing up shakily, drink in one hand. He walked around the circle, stopping beside both Smith and Ross, pressing a kiss to either of their cheeks, walking back to where he previously sat and pressed a prolonged kiss to Katies cheek.  
“I thought it was pretty obvious, shit dare, Lewis” Trott said through drunken laughs, reaching his arm around Katie protectively. Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone knew Trott had previous crushes on both of his best friends.

“Come on guys, let’s actually get some good dares?” Benji piped up from next to Sam, leaning into the others shoulder a little, fake-yawning in boredom.  
“I’m waiting for something good here” He added, earning laughs from the others his side of the circle.  
“I only have one dare and it ain’t for you, someone else go” Trott exclaimed, looking over to Duncan help.  
“Fine, fine. Benji, truth or dare?” Duncan asked, taking over Trott’s go for now.  
“Dare” Benji said confidently, not breaking eye contact with Duncan.  
“Drink” Duncan said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Drink what?”  
“Jägermeister, Vodka and Redbull” Duncan’s smirk grew into a grin, a large, shit-eating grin as Benjis facial expressions changed from confident to horror.  
“I’ll be sick!” He exclaimed loudly, Duncan shrugging his shoulders.  
“Blame Trott, he let me have his go” Duncan’s grin continued to lie on his lips.  
“Mate, you can’t do that” Trott said from the right of Duncan, nudging him a little.  
“Yeah I can, he asked for better dares and you let me have your go!” Duncan reasoned with Trott who hummed in defeat.  
The drinks were passed in Benjis general direction, Smith prying the Jägermeister out of Ross’s reluctant hands and handed them over.  
The group watched as Benji poured two shot’s worth of each drink into his cup and mixed them around.  
“3, 2, 1” Duncan counted down as Benji raised his cup to his lips and drank it’s contents, consuming the disgusting concoction.  
Various whoops and hollers came from the circle, drawing outside attention as people from the party watched as the scene unfolded.  
Benji finished the drink, slamming his cup down onto the floor and crumpling it in his grip before he stood up quickly and exited swiftly, presumably looking for somewhere to throw up.  
“Duncan, that was harsh” Kim said, a weird tone to her voice as she looked over to where Benji had last been seen.  
“He technically asked for it! Don’t try and pin the blame on me” Duncan said defensively, folding his arms as Kim raised a brow, taking a sip from her own drink, which luckily wasn’t anything like Benji had just consumed.  
“Well, seeing as Benji is now redundant from the game for a while” Sam began to speak, shooting a glare at Duncan before carrying on.  
“Who wants to go next?” Sam asked, looking around the group. Duncan opened his mouth to speak before Kim covered his mouth with her hand, shaking her head and he looked at her in disbelief.

“Can I have my go now?” Trott asked as no one wanted to step forward.  
Sam nodded as Duncan rolled his eyes from the side. Trott looked around the group before setting his eyes on Smith and Ross.  
“Smith, truth or dare?” Trott asked with a sweet smile on his face.  
Smith paused, taking a sip of his drink before speaking.  
“Dare” Smith looked at Trott, squinting a little as Trott’s sweet smile turned into a sly smirk, a knowing look to his eyes.  
“Trott, don’t you fucking dare” Smith said, suddenly feeling anxious, as if something had just stumbled over a trip-wire in his nerves. Trott laughed a little, the others in the group becoming a little confused.  
“Dare? Hm, I dare you to kiss your crush” Trott grinned as Smith blushed brightly, his chest getting tight as he looked around the group, all eyes were on him.  
“Trott that was so good” Lewis said quietly as Hannah punched him lightly on his arm, shaking her head.  
Smith felt a ball of nerves in his throat as he turned to Ross a little.  
“Sorry it had to be confessed like this” Smith murmured so Ross could hear, leaning down to kiss the other as best he could in the awkward situation of being drunk and having people watch them.  
Ross’s cheeks burned a bright pink in the low light of the room they were in, his intoxicated brain getting the better of him as he kissed back, closing his eyes into the kiss. He didn’t even think about it until he heard the screams and shouts from the group around them come back into his hearing range.  
He pulled back quickly, looking up and down at Smith as he shuffled back, looking confused. Smith did the same before standing up quickly, flipping off Trott and exiting the room as quick as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay, i know summaries are awful but, if you read this, i rly hope you enjoyed it!! this is going to be my first actual fic, not a one shot, that i have totally planned out B)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s im super nervous that i rambled in this fic and kinda glazed over some things but i really love getting comments so if u have anything to say, literally at all, if its how to improve or whatever, just leave a comment! id rly appreciate it B)


End file.
